A hybrid graphical model of a dynamic system may include one or more of graphical components from at least two different domains. For example, a hybrid Discrete Event System model may include time-driven components that may be modeled using a time domain modeling and simulation environment, e.g. Simulink®, and event-driven components that may be modeled using an event domain modeling and simulation environment, e.g. SimEvents®. Existing techniques do not support the use of graphical building blocks for one domain in other domains. Each domain must have a copy of the graphical building block, although the functionality of the copied blocks is similar or even the same in all domains. The existing techniques are incapable of automatically integrating or reusing functional blocks in multiple execution domains without requiring manual reconfiguration of the blocks.